The Great Bonfire Caper
by FutatsuNinja
Summary: What happens if Taiitsukun wants a bonfire? R&R, please.


Nuriko: Ok, what'd you do this time?  
  
Dawn: Ehehehe, nothing.  
  
Nuriko: *Mimics* Ehehehe, nothing. Sure, that's believable.  
  
Dawn: Me'n a friend just came up with this when we saw a Christmas tree at the mall. I don't think we even tortured anyone. Hmm.maybe Tamahome a tinsy bit.  
  
Nuriko: You sure?  
  
Dawn: Yup. Oh, and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. The great, wonderful Yu Watase-sama, plus some other people. I am not one of those lucky people.  
  
  
  
The Great Bonfire Caper  
  
The Suzaku no shichi seishi, along with Suzaku no miko, were walking along a crowded hallway in a building in the world of the miko. Miaka had called the building a mall, and told her seishi they would have a great time there. And indeed, the mall was an interesting place.  
  
"And what's that?" Asked Chiriko, pointing at a very tall tree covered in decorations. This was not the first time he'd asked that question. Not surprisingly, he wanted to learn everything he could about this world.  
  
Miaka's gaze follwed his finger. "A Christmas tree." She answered disinterestedly.  
  
"Oh. What's a Christmas?" Was Chiriko's follow-up question.  
  
"Christmas? A holiday. You decorate a big tree, and give and get presents, and there's a lot of food." Miaka became exceedingly happy at the thought of Christmas food.  
  
Chiriko looked up at the tree in awe. This Christmas sounded like fun. The rest of the group moved on.  
  
At this moment in time, Taiitsukun popped out of nowhere. After Chiriko's initial surprise, he began to wonder exactly what Taiitsukun was doing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked frankly. No need to beat around the bush.  
  
"I would like to have." Taiitsukun took a dramatic pause. "A bonfire."  
  
Chiriko gasped. "A bonfire?!"  
  
"Yes. A bonfire. And for it, you must use that tree." Taiitsukun pointed at the Christmas tree Chiriko had, seconds earlier, been staring at.  
  
"But how-" Chiriko started, only to be interupted by Taiitsukun.  
  
"Do not ask questions! Find a way." With that, she disappeared.  
  
Chiriko ran after the other seishi and Miaka. "Minna! Minna!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. "Taiitsukun wants a bonfire. With that tree we saw." Chiriko told them.  
  
"That's no problem!" Tasuki said with a smirk, pulling out his tessen.  
  
"You can't do that in here no da. There are too many people around no da." Chichiri chided.  
  
"We'll have to move it somewhere else, won't we?" Miaka asked.  
  
"How do you plan to do that? It's 3 frickin' floors tall!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"I could always carry it." Nuriko stated, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"That could injure people, too." Tamahome muttered, and then had to quickly duck, for fear of being wall angeled.  
  
"Chichiri-san could teleport it." Chiriko noted. "That's a good idea!" Miaka exclaimed. And with that, it was decided. The group walked back to the tree. But, one little thing had been overlooked.  
  
"How do you plan to get the tree into my kesa no da?" Chichiri inquired.  
  
"Um." Miaka sweatdropped. "Nuriko can put it in?"  
  
"Yes!" Nuriko was just raring for a chance to show off his strength. Again, the situation is decided.  
  
Chichiri spread his kesa on the ground. After the muttering of a spell and complicated hand motions, it was glowing, waiting for the object needed to be moved. Nuriko quickly picked up the tree and dropped it into the kesa. The group was smart enough to follow it in, and the portal closed in upon itself behind them. A crowd was left gawking at the spot.  
  
In the middle of an empty field, eight people and a large tree dropped from the sky. A boisterous cry of "Itai" is heard.  
  
Once everyone is up on their feet, measure is once again taken of the situation.  
  
"Now what?" Miaka asked. "We can't just set the tree on fire."  
  
"We have to cut it apart." Answered Hotohori, unsheathing his sword. Within a couple of minutes, the tree had been hacked into nice, neat sections. Which were all hopelessly scattered. This is another job that calls for.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka yelled, getting his attention from Hotohori.  
  
"Hm?" He asked without changing his stare. Miaka sighed. "The wood, please." "Oh. Right." Nuriko went about gathering all the wood and making one very large pile with it.  
  
"All right Tasuki. Now." Miaka ordered. "Rekka shinen!!!!!!!" Tasuki shouted happily, and the whole pile instantly caught on fire.  
  
Unfortunately, Tamahome had been standing far too close to the pile. He fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp. Mitsukake rushed over to heal him.  
  
Miaka decided that a bonfire just wasn't fun if there wasn't food to accompany it, so off she ran into a nearby forest. Along her way, she found Yui, along with Suboshi, who was sighing "Yui-sama" dreamly every few seconds, and Miboshi, who was there to actually protect the miko, if anything were to happen.  
  
"Yui-chan!" Miaka cried in glee. Yui turned, then narrowed her eyes. "Oh. It's you. Nakago!"  
  
Nakago appeared from behing a tree, with Soi clinging to his side and Tomo following close behind, cackling. "Hai, Yui-sama?"  
  
"Get rid of this girl." Yui said. Miaka eyes widened.  
  
"Ashitare. Get the Suzaku no miko." Nakago ordered. Out from the trees the wolf-man bounded, jumping straight at Miaka, teeth bared. And what naturally happens in these situations, but that Miaka is saved. Amiboshi jumped in between her and her attacker, playing his flute. Ashitare fell to the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her." Amiboshi declared. He took Miaka's hand and began to pull her back the way she came. No one followed them, as, really, the Seiryuu seishi and miko had much better things to do. Like sigh over their loves, plan world domination, and dwell on hatred.  
  
Along the way back, they came across a gas station, and Miaka ran in to buy as much food as the two of them could possibly carry. With much struggle, the pair made it back to field, where the now nine people had a happy bonfire. Though everyone wondered just where Taiitsukun was. It was her idea to have the bonfire, after all.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Daikyoku-zan, Taiitsukun had her hands full with Nyan- nyans asking if they can fix her. 


End file.
